


Mercy Wants To Get Really, Really Pregnant

by Kalymna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalymna/pseuds/Kalymna
Summary: Following the deaths of many of her comrades, Dr. Angela Ziegler seeks to ensure the genetics of the remainder are passed on properly.





	1. D.Va

**Author's Note:**

> Fresh from my Patreon, it's definitely a thin excuse for a bunch of breeding smut, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Y'all please feel 100% free to comment; writers absolutely LIVE off of that kind of feedback! Even if it's just "I liked it" or "I didn't like it", it means the world to me.

"Heroes never die."

Dr. Angela Ziegler believed in those words. Honestly, it became harder to _not_ believe in them over the years: how many miracles had she worked? How many wounds had been healed, how many lives had been saved thanks to her breakthrough research in nanobiology? The little Swiss hospital at which she worked and researched became famous almost overnight thanks to her breakthroughs. Surgeries with little chance of success became easier with the presence of Dr. Ziegler, a beautiful angel of mercy who could save those even on death's door. How wonderful it had all been, with all the _good_ that she did!

And then Overwatch made it all look like child's play.

Angela resisted at first. There was a lot to consider, including the fact that she was joining what was essentially a military organization -- it didn't feel like a proper fit, somehow. Yet, it was hard to ignore one simple fact: while the Swiss hospital she worked at was fairly prominent, the resources Overwatch offered seemed to be nearly limitless. How much _more_ good could she do, how much more research could be accomplished in the labs of such an organization? On top of that, Overwatch offered her a chance to take her abilities on a global scale. And so, after much convincing, Angela Ziegler relented and eventually joined the ranks of Overwatch. 

Ah, and how good Overwatch had been to her! Certainly, there were plenty of downsides, including arguments over missions and how to utilize her technological advancements, but she was able to do so much good. The slim, yet quite pleasingly curved Angela became quite the public face for Overwatch, her beautiful -- if slightly pale -- face, framed by golden hair, often in photos and posters. She developed the Valkyrie suit, allowing her such effortless mobility and quick healing of any wounds or minor injuries to her body. And, of course, she had met her beloved, the light of her life, Fareeha Amari during her many years with Overwatch, often following the other young woman into the skies and into battle.

~~~

Bodies nearly torn in half. Limbs ripped from their very sockets. Countless bullet and blade wounds. Through her years of Overwatch, Angela -- codenamed Mercy -- had seen it all, had saved them all. Strangely enough, the younger version of herself understood the vital lesson that not every patient could be saved: as potent as her technology, her abilities were ... she was no god. Somewhere, somehow along the line, Angela lost sight of that simple lesson. Had she not essentially brought Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes back from the dead, for better or for worse? Had she not discovered how to virtually freeze her own aging process, alongside a priceless treasure trove of so many other medical secrets? Even Angela's beloved had tried to warn her, and yet ... and yet, the simple truth was Angela had become overconfident. Cocky. 

So when other agents of Overwatch -- Morrison, the seemingly invincible Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm and others -- passed away on her operating table ... it was a cold slap of reality to the face. Something had destroyed their bodies utterly beyond repair, leaving them all beyond her abilities. It rocked her to her very, absolute core. Even Fareeha, usually able to bring Angela out of any funk, found herself helpless as the Swiss woman descended into a deep depression. Usually one to allow relatively open access to her labs, Angela locked herself away, days turning to weeks, turning even to months without sight of the good doctor. Deciding it best to simply give her some time -- and, really, what resources did they have to dislodge her, with so many agents gone? -- Angela was left alone, working, using her grief to plan and develop ...

Seemingly out of the blue, however, a one Hana Song found herself receiving an invitation to Mercy's labs. Before, Angela had taken an interest in the younger girl, in the development of her career with Overwatch like she did with all new, younger agents -- but otherwise, the two hadn't had much interaction together. Why was Hana -- famously known as D.Va -- getting a request to see the doctor, at this of all times? Still, it _had_ been marked urgent, and the communication had rather stressed the private nature of such, too ...

Hana Song had always respected Dr. Ziegler. Much the same way she respected all of the senior members of the team; they were all her elders, all more experienced than her, all of them with seemingly so much to teach her, but it was Angela that truly caught Hana's attention. The doctor was not only a medical marvel and brilliant scientist, but also represented a rather ... motherly sort of figure in the young girl's life. Older, wiser, experienced, ever ready with wisdom or assistance, Hana was always certainly glad to have the doctor on her side. 

But that's all it ever was, right? 

The slim Korean gamer girl always presented a rather cocky front, confident and sure of herself, as that was the persona her fans back home always loved her for. Skilled and beautiful, talented and brave, nineteen-year-old Hana Song never shied down from showing off for her fans, a group which contained a huge majority of her home country's residents. To them, she had become a national symbol of pride and hope, and the hotshot pilot wasn't about to let a single one of them down. Yeah, that kind of faith in her would make anyone cocky -- reflected in her competitive persona that she showed off whenever she streamed to her fans (which was very nearly always) -- but it was also a huge amount of pressure, and it did serve to keep Hana balanced. 

Which was why she sort of clung to Doctor Ziegler; the motherly woman seemed exactly the person to go to when she needed advice or help on just about anything. But ... it was never more than that. Teammates, acquaintances; Hana would have hesitated to even call Angela a real 'friend'. Hell, few of them in Overwatch were ever _true_ friends, right? They worked well together, supported one another, but if not for their common cause, how well would they really know one another? Hana knew she never would have met any of them -- probably -- if she wasn't recruited. 

So why, exactly, did she get this bizarre ... invitation from Angela out of nowhere? Why would the good doctor want to see her privately in her labs? All medical checkups and such that needed to be regularly performed for the team were done in more neutral, professional locations -- certainly not Angela's _personal_ lab -- which had assuredly sparked Hana Song's endless curiosity ... and a slight bit of trepidation, given the way Hana couldn't help but see the lovely Swiss doctor as anything other than an authority figure. Like she was in trouble and needed to go own up to it; the girl _was_ only nineteen, after all, so she couldn't help but feel that way.

Either way, the short brunette didn't hesitate to accept that summons, whatever it might have been about; there was no way the Korean girl could entirely squash her curiosity about it, and she didn't want to disappoint Angela! So it was that the lovely girl -- slender, though her figure wasn't exactly _too_ modest, given her share of lovely feminine curves, clad today in a loose blouse (that sported her trademark bunny logo in pink; gotta support the brand, no matter what!) and a short skirt that revealed much of her long, slim legs. Overall, the girl was the very picture of grace and youthful beauty, never quite banishing the cocky smirk that so easily rose to her lips even in a situation like this.

"... Doctor?" the girl called out, a little hesitant as she entered into Mercy's very own labs; not even Fareeha had been allowed in here in a long time! Not that Hana knew that ... but anyway.

The lab was dark.

A very faint light seemed to be coming from somewhere, enough that Hana could make out some vague shapes and shadows of things, so at least she could walk around without bumping into anything. From what she was able to make out in the darkness, though, it was fairly clear that the place was a mess. There was what appeared to be several tables knocked over, various tools and implements scattered all over the place, what looked like several tools and uncompleted projects every which way, too, including one of Angela's valkyrie suits, crumpled in a heap and torn in several places. The good doctor had been locked in here for months -- what, exactly, had she been up to? There was no response to Hana's call, at least not at first, the lab eerily quiet save for her own sounds, including her footsteps across the tiled floor.

Fuck, what a mess.

What even _happened_ here? Why did the place look like it got fucking trashed? "Doctor?" Hana called out again, her voice certainly carrying a tone of a little more worry and concern over Angela's health, the younger girl carefully picking her way around overturned tables and shattered glass. 

"Hana? Is that you? I'm so sorry, let me turn on the lights ..."

The voice belonged to one Angela Ziegler. However, there was something ... wrong. Off. Did Angela's voice always have a sensual, deep purr to it? Even those few, innocent words seemed to be practically dripping in such an erotic, husky murmur. Perhaps it was simply just Hana's imagination, though. The younger girl spotted the curvy shape of Angela Ziegler moving in the darkness from a slightly elevated position. Strange, the silhouette of the doctor seemed a bit off, too, come to think, though she was quickly out of sight for a few moments longer.

"It's me, yes, I'm --" Hana started, only to cut off when the lights suddenly flooded back on, briefly blinding her -- but once she adjusted, she was able to see both the true extent of the damage to the lab ... and Angela. "Holy _shit_ ," the girl blurted out, eyes wide and staring up at the woman.

"It _is_ you! I'm so, so glad you came. Please, pardon the mess ..." With the lights properly on ... yeah, the lab hadn't been maintained very well of late. Thankfully Hana didn't step too far inside, with how much broken glass was scattered everywhere, though there were obvious clear paths through the various messes and piles. The room itself was fairly massive with countless desks and experiments in progress, from chemical sets set up to bits and pieces of this or that, disassembled weapons and armor scattered haphazardly. However, while there was a whole lot for Hana to take in all at once, the younger girl found herself -- understandably! -- a bit distracted by the woman that invited her. The older woman peered down at Hana from the elevated platform, leaning over a railing to do so -- not making any current move towards the nearby stairs.

Yes, it was Angela, but the older woman had -- changed. For one, her golden, practically white hair wasn't kept up in a bun or tied back as she had traditionally gone with, but instead had been allowed to fall down in a long curtain along her body. As to that body, well. While Dr. Ziegler had always been a bit on the soft, curvy side, she was ever the more so now. To say the least! Once ample, if hand-filling breasts had at _least_ doubled up in size, two fat and heavy globes of flawless titflesh that pushed out and enticingly filled up the tight little red dress they were stuffed in, a hypnotizing amount of cleavage on display. They were easily larger than the doctor's head now, and they pressed against the railing Angela leaned against, lewdly looking on the verge of popping free. While a touch less obvious, there wer plenty of other changes to be seen, too, as Angela _certainly_ didn't have hips _that_ wide and full, if Hana's memory served. And, with being turned slightly, the younger woman could see that the woman who invited her even seemed to have a fuller, much more rounded rear, just as on display thanks to that tight little dress.

"Won't you come up and join me, Hana, darling? I'm sure you simply must be wondering why I've asked you over here today." The doctor smiled down at Hana, and yes, even Angela's lips had been expanded and filled out, plump looking lips looking downright sinful in how full they had been made. Unaware to Hana and to all the rest of Overwatch, Dr. Angela Ziegler had been very, very busy indeed in these last few months ...

"What happened to you, Doctor Ziegler?" She definitely didn't look like this -- not at _all_ \-- the last time Hana saw her, and it was almost like she's an entirely different person! Why, though? What the fuck _happened_? Hana's trepidation fought back against her curiosity and interest -- between Angela's figure and her voice and her attitude, she got the idea that there was something _very_ wrong here. Angela was always a studious, organized, clean woman, and this ... this mess was the opposite of that. And yet, Angela didn't seem remotely bothered by it. Weirder and weirder.

Angela laughed at Hana's response, merely giving a tiny shake of her head, plump-lipped smile only growing larger. "Ah, ah. All in good time, Hana. Please, won't you come up and join me?" The doctor made her request once more, though she leaned in a little tighter against the railing. Yeah, those tits were definitely significantly larger than they once were, now big and fat and bloated and just so fucking -- there. That little dress was obviously much too small to contain them properly, Angela's arms idly pressing in on them slightly from the side, squished between her arms and the railing.

"Are you okay? What happened here?" Hana asked while she moved to follow the good doctor's suggestion, carefully picking her way through the lab until she found the way up to the raised platform, bringing her closer and closer to the new (and improved?) Angela Ziegler. Maybe improved ... her figure was _immensely_ exciting to the nineteen-year-old girl, who had only relatively recently come to accept her deepening interest in women ... and it turned out that Angela's new figure seemed to land directly in Hana's strike zone when it came to what she liked in a woman. Despite everything, despite her vast worry and concern for what happened to Hana's longtime mother figure, there was no denying the sense of ... of excitement, of actual _arousal_ that began to build within her, especially once she came so near to the doctor ... and those amazing _tits_. Assuredly the focal point of Hana's interest, the Korean girl had such a hard time keeping her eyes off of that vast, fascinating cleavage.

"Mmh. Thank you for being so prompt. Come along. I'll make sure everything is answered, but you must simply be so _tired_ from your trip, dear. I know it's not easy getting over here." There was some degree of truth to that, at least -- Angela's lab was pretty secluded, kept distant from the rest of Overwatch's main base, complete with quite a lengthy underground tunnel to even get to the lab's front door. Turning away from Hana, Angela made her way deeper into the lab, and the poor Korean girl only found herself with more to stare at. There was the curve of those hefty, oversized tits, of course, still slightly visible even from behind. More immediately enticing, though, was the curve of the older woman's ass, once a plump bubble rear in its own right, but now resembled more of a fat shelf of ass, the thick, squeezable looking cheeks seeming to griiiind together with her every step. Every heeled step, at that, causing that juicy behind to sway and wobble, practically seeming to have a mind of its own.

Nothing about this made sense to Hana. Nothing here properly connected -- this really, really didn't seem like the Doctor Ziegler she knew! Not at all! Not just in body -- though that body was so, so different from what the Swiss doctor used to have -- but in her attitude. Such a messy lab, and the woman didn't even seem to _care_. Like it was the lowest thing on her list of priorities. Hana Song was a little weirded out, no question, but her affection for the doctor mixed with her curiosity and concern were enough to spur her along ... not to mention how fucking _hot_ Angela was all of a sudden. 

Maybe she should go find Fareeha, she thought vaguely -- wouldn't she know something? And if she didn't, wouldn't she _want_ to? But, well, whatever else might have happened, Angela specifically invited _Hana_ here -- no one else, as far as she knew -- and there was also no denying just how alluring the doctor was now. Everything about her body was just ... _bigger_. _More_. Not just those tits -- though those were incredible, the way they bulged and fought to free themselves from the woman's tight dress -- but when she turned around, Angela's fat shelf of an ass was a force to be reckoned with as well, Hana biting down on her lower lip to stifle a little sound of mixed shock and arousal. It wasn;t ... appropriate to stare or to make it too obvious, Hana!

"Come, come. I assure you, everything is fine. Here, take a seat, won't you?" After passing through a small corridor -- complete with what appeared to be fogged over windows looking into dark test chambers -- there was finally somewhere a little more orderly. If anything, the new room looked more for living in, complete with plush looking carpeting and chairs, along with a small, ornate dining table currently set for two. Turning to face her guest, Angela tilted her head and offered yet another smile, gesturing towards one of the chairs at the table, and the meal prepared _did_ smell pretty appetizing. Complete with a (synthetic) fire going in the fireplace, the small, welcoming room seemed so much more appealing than the ruined labs.

None of this made sense -- at all -- but when bidden, the teenage girl took a seat where indicated ... and there was also no denying the fact that dinner smelled _awfully_ good. Despite her uncertainties, her questions whirling around her mind, she wasn't about to be rude to the woman who apparently worked hard to invite her here and make dinner, so Hana did end up digging in.

Taking her place at the table across from Hana, it was yet another point driving home how much Angela's breasts had fattened and swelled up, with so much of them resting quite obscenely on the table in front of her. "Now, I know you must have so many questions! You wish to know why I've asked you here, yes?" Even with the sultry, murmuring purr of her voice, her Swiss accent remained, the older woman ever offering up that smile. "Well. I need your help, Hana. You see, I'm working on a project, and it requires, mmh ... a bit of assistance, and I thought you would absolutely be perfect in the role. It's something I've been working on these last few months, and I think with your help, I can finally complete it. Perfect it. Something to ... revitalize our team."

Revitalize Overwatch? That would be ... difficult, at this stage. Much of the team had fallen apart after the deaths. So much anger and blame and -- particularly in Angela's case -- grief. Already at their limits with pressure from the international community due to their reforming, it seemed like Overwatch was on the brink, this time for good. And now Angela thought she had some sort of idea, some sort of ... project, to revitalize the team, the group? What, exactly, was she planning? And with something so important ... could you you say no to something like that, Hana? There were just so, so many other questions to ask, too. What, exactly, happened to Angela's body? What, exactly, was this project? 

"D -- Doctor --" Hana started, none of Angela's explanations actually seeming to _explain_ anything. Fuck, she had even more questions than before! "Revitalize? How would we?" Things weren't looking well for the team at the moment, though Hana had been absolutely loyal and done her best to keep up the spirit of heroism and cooperation that the group was founded on. Angela, too, had apparently been doing her part ... it was just that Hana had no idea what 'her part' even was.

There was just so, so much of Angela to look at. The way those fat, massive mounds of soft, ample titflesh just rested, spilled onto the table, her poor dress struggling to contain those orbs. And Hana noted the way Dr. Ziegler seemed to practically be propped up a little, the older woman having two rather thick, juicy cushions now built in beneath her. Smiling, Angela hardly touched the food, allowing her younger guest a little time to eat her fill, simply watching the cocky, charismatic girl tuck in. Angela rested her chin in her hand, staring out across the table at the gamer girl -- mmh. Yes. Definitely a lovely choice to be her test specimen. Thick, plumpened thighs squeezed together beneath the table, but -- ah. Best not to let her mind wander. Not right now. There would be plenty of time for that, later, if everything went well.

Taking a deep breath -- and struggling and failing to take her eyes off of Angela's expanded, swollen cleavage resting on the table, just about staring her in the face as though Angela _wanted_ her to look -- Hana nodded. "If -- if you think I'll be able to help with whatever your project is, I'll help." She managed a little smile and a laugh, though. "Not that I think I'll be able to do much! Maybe if you brought me here to ace a couple games for you, then I might have been a better choice." Her talents were extensive ... just very, very narrow. Phenomenal at playing games, charismatic as hell, an extremely skilled pilot, but ... beyond that? Anything science-y seemed very much out of her wheelhouse.

"Oh, excellent! I'm so glad to hear that, Hana!" The joy in her voice was legitimate, though Angela hoped the relief was a bit more hidden. If Hana had actually refused, well ... she didn't exactly want to think about that, honestly. Much better that she accepted, even if Angela hadn't been entirely honest about the plan. "Yes, dear. I think you will be a fantastic help to my efforts! All I ask to start is one tiny, tiny favor. Hana. I'll have to run a few ... tests. So I need you to take something for me, first. Just to make certain everything runs smoothly. Can you do that for me?" To be fair, it wasn't technically a complete lie. And, oh, she laid that last little bit on thick, long lashes batting at the younger girl, leaning in just ever so slightly further, making those tits visibly squish a bit more against the table.

How was she meant to turn down such a heartfelt plea? "I -- yeah. Yeah! Of course I will, Doctor," Hana replied, unknowingly sealing her own fate.

"Excellent!" Angela wasted little time, that magnificent figure jiggling in _all_ the right ways, rising from the table a touch suddenly. Hana was allowed another long few moments to stare at the older woman's ample, juicy mass of assflesh before Angela turned back toward the girl, carrying a small glass with purple, slightly fizzing liquid inside of it. And here, at least for a moment, Angela almost sounded like her old self as she provided instructions, voice calm and clinical and professional ... but only for a moment. "You'll want to drink it all, as much as you can, even though it doesn't taste very good. Don't try to drink it all in one gulp, please, and sip at it if you need to. And then, just relax a bit, dear -- it'll be a few minutes for it to be ready."

Hana wouldn't have gone so far as to suggest she would have done _anything_ for Angela -- but she remained loyal to the organization that accepted her, the organization she fought with, and in a lot of ways the doctor was sort of at the center of things. Its representative -- who else would have been working so hard to revitalize it, to find a way for it to go on even in the wake of that string of awful deaths? Hana Song still had absolutely no idea what she was in for, what possible help she could be to Angela, but ... if all it was wass just taking a drink of whatever it was that the doctor had cooked up and letting Angela do some tests, then so be it. Angela didn't seem to be totally in the best of mindsets or states at the moment, but it wasn't like the angelic woman would ever purposefully _hurt_ anyone, right? Least of all Hana. Angela was always the most stalwart proponent of pacifism, of not letting Overwatch be a militaristic organization ... so if she could trust anyone, it had to be Angela. 

There was also the thought that found its way into the gamer's mind that ... whatever Angela did to herself, maybe what she drank would do something similar? Maybe it would expand her -- her feminine curves in a similar way? Through her worry and concern over the doctor's wellbeing, she couldn't deny that it was more than a little exciting to imagine herself with a figure close to what Angela sported now. 

_Very_ exciting.

Handing the glass over, that ever warm, friendly smile on her lips, Angela stayed still for a minute or so, allowing time to drink, before she stepped behind Hana's seated figure. Hands with so many years of experience slowly slipped against the younger girl's shoulders, beginning to press and squeeze in -- as _she_ squeezed in, those heavy tits pressing against the back of Hana's head, soft pillows to rest against. Relaxing, however, wasn't the easiest of tasks, considering what, exactly, the liquid was doing to Hana. 

The liquid didn't taste great. There was some vague grape flavor to it, but it otherwise just had a strong, medicinal-chemical taste to it. And the stuff just felt so ... weird as it went down, still bubbling even as it slid down her throat into her stomach. At least it seemed a tiny bit better with every sip, though, and it didn't take long before the glass was completely empty. All throughout Dr. Ziegler was oh-so distracting, her hands continuing to gently rub at Hana's shoulders, those fat, pillowy tits pressed against the back of her head so soft and welcoming, particularly as her body started to heat up!

While it was already a little warm in the plush little room, the cocky gamer found herself feeling all the warmer yet, her body feeling almost -- hot. And while it was a sensation that burned all over, there were a few spots in particular that felt hottest, most intense of all. Particularly between the legs, for one. And was it just Hana, or was her outfit starting to feel a little ... tight? In several places?

"Please, Hana," Angela murmured, leaning in, her voice suddenly sounding so very, very close. By comparison, the flesh of the doctor's heavy breasts felt downright cool as the intense heat only built by the moment. "Describe what is happening? I simply must know, dear." Not fully known to Hana, of course, was the fact that Angela had just slipped her guest a formula remarkably similar to the very same drink that Angela herself took. However, there were a few crucial differences to Hana's drink: in some ways, it wasn't nearly as potent, and (most likely -- science is tricky!) wouldn't have the same impact on Hana's figure. And yet, if she did everything right, if she worked everything out correctly, one very crucial difference indeed made its presence felt!

"Doctor -- Angela, it's ..." Hana started ... but it was really hard to describe! "It's ... warm. Tingly. What is it supposed to do? Will it -- ooh!" The sudden sensation of her clothes actually growing _tighter_ \-- that branded shirt starting to stretch over an increasingly full bust, her skirt riding up over her expanding hips and fattening ass -- cut her off, but what _really_ got her attention ... "It's -- I'm -- growing?" Her shock was palpable, but beneath it lied a thread of excitement she couldn't deny ... even when that growth started to manifest in a very, very unexpected fashion.

While Hana wasn't be able to see them, Angela's eyes practically shined with excitement as she watched the changes hit the younger girl. Her modest breasts suddenly began to grow so much heavier -- while they wouldn't end up nearly as big as Angela's own, they became ample, heavy globes in their own right, easily around the size of Hana's head once they finished growing. That poor little shirt. And that skirt! Those panties, even before any other changes, grew so tight, hips expanding outward as the cloth vanished between swelling cheeks -- a small, if bubbly rear turning into a fat, bouncy ass, not quite the sheer shelf of Angela's, but definitely a thick rear to shake and deal with. "Mnnhh. Yes. Keep going, darling, keep --" Not that Angela had to encourage Hana for long before the true, real desired result appeared.

Her panties beneath her increasingly-outmatched skirt -- themselves increasingly outmatched thanks to her fattening ass -- started to tent outward as something ... something very _new_ began to push its way out of her body, further and larger and thicker by the moment, the new sensations eliciting a moan from the overwhelmed girl. "It's -- Doctor, what did you give me?" she managed, instinctively tugging her panties over and off of her burgeoning erection ... because that's what it was.

A real live dick of her very own.

And not a small one, either -- the shaft that swelled outward from her body, that jut upward from her lap, was rather sizable, thick, and supported soon by a pair of fat balls. "How ... oohh, it's so _hot_ , Doctor, it's ...!" Both hands found their way to her newly-straining shaft, stroking herself, even whimpering a little from the sensation.

Angela was quite confident the base formula would work, naturally -- she tested it on herself, after all! But seeing Hana's final development was both a huge relief and major spike of arousal all in one, watching those panties, that skirt begin to so lewdly, obscenely tent out. Yes, the smirking Korean gamer girl, along with her expanded tits, widened hips and fattened ass, now boasted a truly girthy, thick cock jutting from between her thighs, easily over a foot of thick, swollen cockmeat throbbing, twitching in the air. Complete with a set of fat, bloated-feeling balls, hanging so low and heavy with how much cum already churned within them. 

"Yess!" Angela groaned, feeling her knees buckle a bit, really leaning forward for a moment to support herself. Everything had gone just as she hoped, if not better! For the moment, the good doctor, her thighs a dripping wet mess, utterly ignored Hana's questions. Instead, she leaned forward, now firmly pressing those tits against and around Hana's head, reaching down to gently wrap her own fingers around that newly minted dick. Yes, it was absolutely real, and absolutely fucking sensitive, especially with Hana so unused to the sensations. Angela slowly began to stroke it, pumping the girthy mass between her fingers. "Oh, it's absolutely _beautiful,_ Hana ...!" Angela remarked, her voice a mix of arousal and scientific wonder all in one. 

Hana had kind of centered her career on being able to react quickly, to adapt to new situations, to respond to new crises however might have been needed most. It was one of the greatest abilities for a good gamer to have, right? Flexibility, adaptability -- but in that moment, it was just a little too much for Hana to handle. Overwhelmed not only by Angela's cooing attention and the press of the doctor's hugely fat tits against the back of her head, but also by the changes happening within her own body -- not only inflating to resemble the doctor (though obviously still on a smaller scale) but also adding an enormous, fat, throbbing dick and a pair of bloated balls and the raw desire to use them ... 

It was a lot.

"Hana ..." Finally, Angela shifted a little so that her own head rested on Hana's shoulder, still reaching down, around to stroke that fat cock, while her thick lips nibbleb up the younger girl's neck, to her ears. " _This_ is what I called you here for. _This_ is what I wanted help with. The world needs heroes, Hana. So many, many gone. That just means ..." Angela paused, turning her head to watch the girl's body, to watch those expanded tits jiggle with Hana's squirming, to watch that cock throb and pulse between her fingers. "That just means we need to make more, Hana. And I want you -- yes, you -- to be the start. That, my darling, is why I gave you _this!_ " Angela purred, murmuring into Hana's ear once more, giving that prick a particular squeeze.

And, just in case there was any confusion and to drive the point home, Angela continued, hissing, purring, practically moaning her need into Hana's ear, her own need starting to intensify. "I want you to take this fat cock and _breed_ me with it, Hana. I've seen the way you look at me. How often you come to just visit me and chat. Do you like me, mmh ...? Or is it just older women, in general, darling? Well, here's your chance, Hana. Sweet, beautiful, hung Hana. Won't you fuck me and make me a mommy, Hana? I need you so, so badly ..." Angela finished, using her free hand to gently grasp Hana's chin, before colliding their lips in a hot, wet kiss -- even Hana's lips had plumped up a fair bit, though they were easily overwhelmed by Angela's fat, soft lips of her own.

And so, Angela's plan was laid out. Taken so utterly by grief, the doctor emerged from her misery, determined with a new plan to fix her errors. To fix what she viewed as her terrible, terrible mistake of letting her comrades die. Weeks, months spent in her labs, perfecting certain formulas, not only to change her own body, but to also change and tinker with others as needed. Plus, there were plenty of changes other than just her curvier, thicker figure, internal changes to prepare herself for being bred. And Hana, as far as Angela was concerned, made the perfect first attempt, the perfect test case.

The normally cocky, confident girl who overcame every challenge before her froze up for a moment as she did her best, albeit distractedly, to parse through everything Angela told her. Finally, things started to make sense, things locked into place: no wonder Angela seemed so strange, if grief was in play! No wonder her figure had expanded as such, if she was preparing herself for motherhood! And no wonder she gave Hana this gift -- she wanted _Hana_ to help create new life, a new hero. 

All of this ran through her mind rather quickly, all while Angela took advantage of Hana's inaction and her new cock, a little groan escaping the Korean girl's lips as the older woman stroked her fat, unfamiliar dick -- fuck, it felt so fucking _good_ to have a cock, to have a woman as beautiful as Angela stroking it, that unfamiliar sensation of hardness and mounting lust -- well, not that _lust_ was unfamiliar, but lust with a cock was very, very different, and very new.

But she was a gamer, right? Gamers adapt.

In the midst of that overwhelming kiss, Hana Song finally seemed to get a proper hold on the situation, on what Angela asked of her, and instead of the passivity she showed since taking the concoction Angela had cooked up, her own hands suddenly came into play as she fiercely returned that kiss, seeking to _claim_ Angela's lips as her own while her hands did something similar with the older woman's oversized, plush tits, groping and kneading that vast, welcoming flesh. 

Angela was all too happy to let Hana take the lead a bit, groaning with delight as the gamer's hands sank so easily into Angela's fat, pillowy tits, the enormous mounds absolutely overflowing Hana's grasp, flesh sinking through with every squeeze. The older woman kissed back hotly, those plumped up lips pressed tight to Hana's own, tongues tangling and dancing together before the kiss finally parted, leaving the older woman heatedly gasping for air. 

"You wanna be a mommy, huh? You want me to knock you up, Angela?" Fuck -- Hana had been attracted to the older woman for awhile now, but she never thought she'd get a chance like _this_. With no further hesitation, she swept everything on the table off of it -- heedless of the mess, she didn't give a shit right now -- and forcefully bent Doctor Ziegler over it, so that her fat ass jutted backward toward Hana, so that her heavy tits squashed against the table's surface. It was trivial from that point to tug Angela's dress out of the way to reveal her fattened ass and needy, desperate pussy. 

Little actual 'force' was needed, the doctor all too happy to bend over, and _fuck_ she made a hell of a sight bent over like that. Those heavy, enormous tits squished obscenely beneath her, pressed down against the table, and her juicy, fat shelf of an ass -- that seemed to jiggle even with the older woman's breathing -- pushed out so far back toward Hana. That dress, unsurprisingly to Hana considering Angela's plans, was easy enough to tug out of the way and pull aside, revealing that flawless, massive set of twin, pale moons of assflesh ... and the plump pussy, drooling, framed between soaked, thick thighs.

"You're gonna get _just_ what you want ...!" Hana groaned and wrapped one hand around her new, swollen cock and clumsily -- she just got the thing, okay? She was getting used to it! -- guided it to press against the doctor's cunt ... and in. Within a heartbeat, in. Had Angela adjusted herself to be able to take Hana's solid fourteen inches of dick? Hopefully so, because Hana certainly didn't have the skill or ability or experience or wherewithal to hold herself back whatsoever, and just about _crammed_ herself deep in the older woman, crying out in delight, in sheer _pleasure_ at the sensation of Angela's oh-so-tight cunt wrapping around her dick. 

Hana found herself a bit surprised, even a little thrown off with how absurdly _easy_ that dick slid forward into Angela. Despite how thick, how girthy it was, the doctor moaned as she took it, the swollen head of Hana's fat cock already pressing up, deep into the older woman's body, into her very womb. Yet, despite that ease, that sloppy, overly aroused cunt still clung tightly to that swollen piece of cockmeat, twitching and then wrapping tightly around Hana's length, squeezing as if already attempting to milk those bloated balls for every drop of potent spunk. 

"Fuck, this feels so GOOD!" Hana's triumphant cry was followed by what was undoubtedly a string of vulgarity in Korean. "I can't believe you _did_ this to me, Angela -- what do you think all my fans are gonna say when they see the new me?" She did, after all, stream just about everything she did -- it wasn't like she would be able to keep her new body, her new figure a secret for very long. "What do you think they're gonna say when they find out D.Va's got a big fucking dick?" In all honesty, Hana was kind of excited about that -- her figure already looked fucking great in the tight bodysuit she wore when she was piloting her mech, and she could only imagine how much _better_ she'd look with those huge tits, wider hips ... and of course, the bulge of her new, fat dick. 

Hana's hands dug themselves into Angela's plump, soft ass, fingers sinking in for leverage as she drove herself into the older woman's pussy, plunging as deeply as she could -- it just felt better and better! 

Hana wasn't the only one crying out, Angela's own sounds of shameless pleasure ringing out in the tiny, plush little room. The doctor moaned her head off shamelessly, groaning as she pushed herself back against Hana's thrusts. "Nnh ... you don't want to show them?" Angela teased back, even as she panted, whimpered in need. "Just imagine, you could bring in so many fans, watching the busty Korean girl play ... then showing off that fat fucking -- fuck, YES! -- that dick to them!" It wouldn't be the first time one of D.Va's streams had gotten a touch risque, especially some of the streams later at night ... and that cock, that new body was going to be constantly demanding attention, even once Angela was finished with her. 18+ night streams with D.Va, perhaps? How many could she get to watch her jerking off, or even titfuck herself ...?

There was just so much of the older woman to grab, to squeeze, including that titanic shelf of an ass that Hana's widened hips smacked up against with every harsh thrust. Clinging to the table, rocking a little atop her squished tits, Angela didn't stop her teasing. "That's right, Hana ...! Harder -- fuck me -- fuck me! Make me a mommy! Breed me with that fat dick! Fuck mommy _hard,_ Hana!" Panting, whimpering, the doctor matched Hana thrust for thrust, the sound of their fucking, their voices accompanied only by the crackle of the room's fake, warming little fire. 

Angela hadn't anticipated this to go nearly so well. Oh, sure: one way or another, she would have seduced and coaxed Hana into taking that drink, into changing her body and providing the doctor with what she wanted, but ... she hadn't expected Hana to be so willing! Perhaps she underestimated just how much the younger woman liked her? Or perhaps it was simply Hana trying to be nice, or focused on the idea of bringing Overwatch back to its glory? Regardless, Angela was more than delighted that Hana was eager to go to town on her new body. Not that she was thinking of much in particular, either, with the sound of their heated fucking ringing out through the room, practically moaning out with every crash of Hana's widened hips smacking against her fat, soft, jutting ass, those twin shelf-like cheeks jiggling with every brutal impact. All fourteen inches slide in, out, again and again with such ease, yet whenever Hana was buried inside the older woman's wet cunt, those inner walls squeezed, clenched so tightly -- Angela had done _quite_ a lot of work on herself to make herself a better breeder.

Hana fucked -- oh, she fucked like a woman possessed, her attraction to the doctor having grown exponentially with the woman's new body, with Hana's own new body ... she wanted so badly to give Angela what she wanted. Hana couldn't help but wonder if those primal needs came along with her new anatomy, or were always within her.

It didn't really matter right now; let's be honest.

"Mommy ..." Hana echoed through pleasured moans -- the age difference between herself and Angela was plenty massive, the doctor having a good twenty years on the horny little gamer -- calling her 'mommy' just felt _right_. Plus, she wanted to get bred anyway ... "Take it, mommy! Take Hana's huge, fat dick!" 

Despite her honest focus on wanting to breed, on wanting to be knocked up to produce the heroes of the next generation, Angela found herself growing all the more heated as Hana latched on to that particular angle. Mommy. Yes, Angela had her goals, but could it be helped if the whole experience was really fucking hot? "That's right, Hana ...!" Angela moaned back, panting between her shameless cries. She knew the act would be pleasurable, but again, this? This far exceeded what she anticipated in all the best ways. "Fuck mommy! Fuck mommy, Hana! Fuck mommy with that big, fat dick, make mommy all fat and pregnant! Do it, baby!" It didn't hurt that the mommy angle played even further into Angela's desires of wanting to be pregnant, and she cried the words out, glancing back over her shoulder at the younger girl. Yeah, there were at least twenty years between them, she really _could_ be the younger girl's mother.

"Mnnhf -- I'm surprised you're not streaming this -- even now!" Angela laughed, "Show off the new ... improved D.Va!" Admittedly, the idea for Hana to start showing herself off right this second was more of a tease than anything. An idle thing said in the heat of the moment. Hana had never done anything completely across the line on some of her streams -- maybe a quick peek into her cleavage, or really letting the camera zoom in on her body in her tight little suit, showing off her curves. 

Maybe it was just because she couldn't fucking think properly at the moment as clouded as she was by lust and sensation, but that actually seemed like a really fucking good idea. It wasn't like the girl hadn't used her body to tease and tantalize before -- never anything properly pornographic, just teasing and risque -- but now that she had so much _more_ body to use, it just felt fucking _good_ to show herself off. To let her fans see the new her.

Even in the midst of this raw, heady fucking, Hana took one hand away from Angela's ass to fumble in her pocket for her phone, and it was an easy, practiced move to start streaming. "Hi, everybody! I have a -- fuck! I have a _special_ treat for you all today!" she announced to the camera, moving to prop it up next to them on the table, ensuring it was pointed at them properly so that all of her fans could easily see the fact that she had Angela Ziegler bent over a table. "I've gone through some -- mmh! Fuck, mommy! I've gone through some _changes_ , and I wanted all of you to be the _first_ to see the new D.Va!" Hana Song was a woman that lived in the limelight, after all -- privacy was nonexistent for her, accustomed to streaming just about everything she did, from gaming to fighting to her everyday life. 

Why not stream this, too?

"You all can see my huge, _amazing_ new dick, right?" she teased the camera as she pulled herself nearly all the way out of Angela's cunt, letting the camera take in the new enormity of her anatomy ... before she _plunged_ it deeply back into the doctor. "Angela was _so_ nice to give me this, and she even let me use it on her! She wants me to use it to make her a mommy, and you all -- you all know me! I have to give my fans what they really want!" Even in the midst of this, she maintained her usual, cheery persona -- even while fucking Angela senseless, that cock throbbing harder and harder with every passing moment, and even though she was tremendously unfamiliar with her new dick, she got the idea that she was going to cum soon.

Of course, there was nobody watching for the first minute or two. But as soon as the email went out that the famous D.Va was streaming, the viewer count shot up to the hundreds, staying there only for a couple of minutes before rocketing into the thousands, gaining dozens, hundreds of viewers every few seconds. Already the chat was flying by, but perhaps as expected, the overwhelming majority of her fans seemed to be commenting on how hot Hana was, even including the fat slab of cockmeat currently plunging in and out of Dr. Ziegler. A super-feminized D.Va embracing her sexuality to such an obscene degree? Yeah, the fans ate it up.

Groaning, Angela turned her head a little, glancing towards the camera, letting everyone see her. So very often the face, the public image of Overwatch, so many people were seeing her now, resting atop such overly inflated, ridiculous sized tits, her lips so fat and full, as Hana fucked her relentlessly. It actually became a little difficult to focus, to remember that Angela was here for a _reason_ through it all -- the filth, the perversion of Hana calling her mommy, of being shown off to thousands of people while getting fucked ... it was dizzying how arousing it all was. Who knew she would like such use and abuse? Her darling, beautiful wife Fareeha was no stranger to being rough in bed with Angela, not by any means, but this was an entirely different level. Cooing, fluttering her lashes, Angela puckered her plump lips to blow a wet kiss towards the camera. "Hello, everyone! I hope you're enjoying the show! I hope you all want to see -- nnghhh, fuck! -- little Hana pump mommy's fertile cunt full of cum!" Oooh, fuck. She'd talked dirty with Fareeha, but again -- nothing, nothing like this! 

All as the count of watchers passed fifty thousand, only speeding up with new viewers.

"Are you all -- ready? You want to see me make Mercy a mommy?" Hana groaned out before she thrust _hard_ into the woman's cunt, fingers digging harshly into Angela's ass as she came ... and came, and came, pouring her seed _directly_ into the doctor's eager, fertile womb.

"Unnghh -- do it! Do it, Hana! Knock up mommy! Empty your fat balls in mommy's womb and get her pregnant! Knock me up!" Pleading, begging, she tossed her head back, that beautiful long blonde hair a mess with her sweat, crying out as she came too, her cunt practically clenching down like a vice, for once not wanting to let Hana's fat dick go as it erupted, pumping what felt like fucking gallons of spunk directly into her womb. Yes, there was little doubt indeed that the younger gamer girl had knocked up the good doctor, seeding her with the beginnings of a future generation of heroes. All as thousands of people cheered Hana on, urging her to knock Angela up over and over, messages of filthy support flying by in the chat.

Hana knew that she was definitely going to need to find a new streaming partner soon -- and, at the very least, that her stream probably would get taken down within moments, especially since it was getting so popular -- but fuck it, right? Totally worth it. Absolutely worth it to let her legions of fans see the new and improved D.Va with her expanded figure and massive slab of dick -- oh, yes, there was no chance that Hana was going to be shy about her new body. 

She kept half an eye on the chat as she always did, even in the midst of fucking Angela senseless and pumping her full of her new, virile seed, undoubtedly impregnating the good doctor -- and she was pleased to see so much unequivocal support. So many of her fans commented on how hot she was now, on how big and great her dick was, on how much they wished _they_ could be the one getting knocked up, how they loved her new tits ... and, of course, plenty of comments about Angela herself with her new enormous figure and -- well -- and the mommy stuff. 

Hana lingered for a little while, gently rocking her new hips in the wake of her intensely powerful orgasm, but the main event was over -- just as her stream got forcibly taken down to the disappointment of all of her fans. Yeah, she was going to have to deal with the fallout for this ... but, again, worth. Totally worth.

And worth it for Angela, too -- this was a phenomenal first experiment, a successful test of not only her own body but of the formula she created for Hana to take; it seemed like it worked with flying colors, and there was little doubt in Angela's mind that she's definitely pregnant. One down, anyway ... and quite a few to go. The two women took some time to cuddle, to tease, Angela utterly delighted at her pregnancy and at Hana's new dick, the blonde taking the opportunity to lick the Korean girl's cock completely clean of the remnants of her cum and Angela's own juices, but before too long she sent Hana back out. Hana had things to do ... and so did Angela.

Lots of things.


	2. Pharah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, please feel free to leave a comment! I adore feedback, whether positive or negative.

Fareeha Amari had always been a woman of duty. Her mother raised her to be a strong, independent woman, both confident and capable, well trained in various subjects from mathematics to martial arts. The daughter of Ana Amari, Fareeha was no stranger to Overwatch, much of her youth spent playing around the bases, exploring and imagining herself in all sorts of missions, often pretending to be fighting alongside Overwatch's leaders, or even her mother. It wasn't long before she joined up formally with the team against her mother's wishes, quickly finding her place in the skies. It was a then young Fareeha that met an Angela several years her senior for the first time. For that brief period of time, before Overwatch's initial breaking point, the two were inseparable. Young Fareeha always seemed to find excuses to hang around Angela's lab, chatting and becoming fast friends.

Even when the organization fell apart, the two kept in touch, with Angela seeming to keep close tabs on Fareeha even despite being continents apart. Angela travelled the world healing and working to save lives, while the younger of the two spent time in the Egyptian military before eventually joining up with a private security firm. Even then, Fareeha kept her mission short, sweet and simple: protection of the innocent. Something that wasn't always easy, mind: who, exactly, was the innocent in many cases? And without even considering moral implications, her missions -- on a critical strike team -- were difficult, and often winding up with injuries or even fatalities. 

But if there was one constant through the years, it was Angela. Oh, they'd flirted over the years, but it took the two meeting up properly with the reactivation of Overwatch to finally come to terms with their relationship, and exactly what it meant. Ever since, the pair had only fallen crazily, undeniably in love, as well as an unstoppable team on the battlefield. Their eventual marriage had been one hell of a party, with much applause and cheers from the rest of the Overwatch team, as well as a few weeks off for the both of them to enjoy a long needed break and honeymoon. A honeymoon which, like much of the rest of their relationship, had been so heatedly charged -- when intimate together, neither woman could keep their hands, mouths off one another. Angela and Fareeha utterly adored, worshipped, ravished every single inch of her partner, though more often than not, Fareeha was the more dominant of the pair, very much enjoying the role of taking the reins when it came to her curvy, beautiful beloved.

As of late, though? Fareeha has been absolutely beside herself with worry. 

The survivors of Overwatch all had to deal with the grief in their own ways. Fareeha in particular was _there_ when so many of the others went down, barely able to extract herself in time to save herself. Grappling with survivor's guilt, with more than one night spent consumed by it, Fareeha had -- mostly -- managed to start the process of moving forward. Despite her wounds, her anguish, Fareeha was buoyed by her sense of duty, of her desire to protect those around her. And yet -- Angela. Fareeha had always been the one person with a card to enter Angela's labs, and yet, when the doctor locked herself away, her access card no longer worked. She spent more than one night at the door to the lab, banging loudly against the impenetrable metal shutters, pleading to be let in. And yet, nothing but silence. Not a single communication.

Finally taking to the field once more, Fareeha knew nothing about the news, the rumors swirling around, about Angela Ziegler appearing on a brief stream one night, apparently being fucked and impregnated by a changed D.Va. (Nor had she seen or heard about the Korean gamer's new, more adult stream, with adoring fans watching the girl jerking herself off or giving herself a self tit/blowjob or even outright pounding some other girl.) All an exhausted, overworked, still emotional Fareeha wanted to do was go home and relax after another grueling mission, to perhaps take a little time to unwind. Their living quarters had been kept clean -- with both women usually quite orderly, cleaning has been one task that Fareeha busied herself with to keep her mind off of things. Outside of her armor, Fareeha struck a rather lovely figure in her own right -- modestly curvy, but ever so fit and trim, the darker skinned, dark haired woman often quite imposing in stance and gaze. Mind, she'd always been a touch embarrassed by the rather ample -- if quite toned and firm! -- ass she sported, though Angela had quite always loved to play with it and tease her about it. If anyone -- and she meant _anyone_ else tried that, oooh.

As such, it was that ass that was on display a bit, the tired soldier relaxing around the house in only a tee and panties, allowing herself such an indulgence of laziness. Busying herself around the home to compensate, though, Fareeha walked right past Angela, not even realizing for a split second -- before turning suddenly, her eyes wide. Holy fuck! Angela had been gone for months, and suddenly she was here? What -- how? 

Angela did, of course, look _dramatically_ different from the last time they'd seen one another, what with the blonde's vastly expanded figure. Even compared to what Hana had seen of her, Angela was already even _bigger_! Larger, plumper tits, wider hips, thicker thighs, a fatter, more bubbly ass ... but what got her wife's attention most of all was the oh-so-obvious bulge of a pregnant belly beneath her dark dress. Already, even in just the space of maybe a week and a half, Angela looked as though she was eight months pregnant, full and swollen ... and all too ready to become even moreso.

Even as a wave of emotions came over Fareeha, her eyes flickered across the blonde's body, drinking in the sight of such expanded, filled out curves, including that quite pregnant looking belly! There were just so many questions on her lips, and Fareeha stuttered, wordlessly, before finally managing to speak.

"Where -- what -- why? Are you okay? Angela, what have you been doing?" It all kind of came out at once, with the usually solid, emotionally controlled woman trying to bite back tears. "I've been worried sick about you in there! You could have -- you might have --" Died, either via suicide or some sort of terrible accident? Fareeha couldn't bring herself to say it, though she did move forward, wrapping strong arms around her wife, squeezing the other woman tightly to her. Even with everything else, she also certainly couldn't deny how _nice_ Angela felt against her. Much like Angela had with her rear, Fareeha was always one to enjoy, to tease, to play with her lover's curves, and while the Egyptian girl was a bit more concerned right now with Angela's well being ... yeah. Yeah, her first, initial response, was that she liked what she saw.   
Just -- how? What? Why? And that belly, did she -- but, it was only for a few months, and --

So, so many questions.

Angela happily pressed into Fareeha's embrace, a little sigh escaping her lips at the feel of those powerful arms around her body, and she let her head rest briefly on her wife's shoulder. She was holed up in her lab for a matter of _months_ , and finally being able to come out -- being ready to see her wife again -- it was a much, much more reassuring, comforting moment than she imagined, her own arms snaking around Fareeha's middle.

"I'm sorry, Fareeha." Such were her first words to her wife in months -- and she was sorry. She really, really was. "I'm sorry for making you worry. But I'm all right -- extremely all right, as you can see." The ghost of a smile touched her plump lips as she gazed up at her wife. "I missed you dearly, but I had ... work to do." Work that required her to stay in her lab for months? Work that prevented her from even contacting her wife during that time to let her know she was okay? Grief and guilt did some powerful things to a person, but that was over now. Now she had a plan to fix things, and thanks to Hana's assistance, she _knew_ the plan was going to work exactly like she hoped.

God, Fareeha was so fucking torn: the love of her life was somehow even more gorgeous than ever, but -- where the fuck had she been all this time? She'd been worried absolutely sick. "I -- I'm glad you're alright, Angela." Extremely alright. Loosening her grip around the other woman slightly, her hands fell back, slightly, letting them gently roam across the heavy, swollen bump of her belly, amazed by that pregnant middle so obvious in the dress. Something they'd talked about, multiple times, the idea of having children, with Fareeha teasing her beloved wife about how good, how lovely she'd looked all knocked up between more serious discussions. Mnf, Fareeha had no idea how right she was about that idea. But -- how? Angela was only locked away for a few months ...

Something was _clearly_ off with her wife. It wasn't just that beautiful, filled-out figure -- but there was just something not quite right with the way Angela was acting. The way she spoke. Something was fundamentally broken, snapped in Angela, and it pained Fareeha to realize it ... but. Was there a way she could help, she could assist in her grief? "I missed you so much. Could you ... could you not have sent some sort of message? To explain ... anything? No. No, I'm sorry. I'm just glad to have you back, Angela." Sighing, she cradled, still held the other woman close, even as Angela rubbed, pressed in against Fareeha, just simply glad -- above all else -- that her wife was otherwise, more or less okay. Yes. Yes, she'd been alone for so long, maybe Fareeha really was just reading a bit too much into it all ...

"And now I have a new project. You'll help me with it, won't you, beloved?" She shifted a little against her wife, rubbing the swell of her obviously-pregnant middle against the taller woman. "It's going to fix everything. We can't bring back those we lost, but we can make sure the world is safe even in their absence. I _need_ your help. It wouldn't work without you." It wouldn't work without _all_ of them, but Fareeha was plenty important. As she spoke -- as she pleaded with her wife -- her hands around Fareeha's waist gently stroked fingers over the Egyptian woman's sizable, toned rear -- oh, how she desperately missed the feel of her wife in her arms!

Mnf. Fareeha would absolutely kill anyone else who dared to do what Angela was doing, but the taller woman only pressed back a little tighter to her wife, trying to arch a little to fill those paler palms with that sizable, thick and toned rear. 

"New ... project? Angela. You're just emerging after months of working, on your own admission, and you're -- well, you're clearly pregnant, or something. Don't you think you should get a little rest, my love? You _know_ I'm happy to help you, Angela, but you need to take care of yourself." Feeling Angela squeezed, that softer form squished against her felt so good and lovely, and god, even breathing in the doctor's scent after so many months was amazing. Such conflicting emotions, wanting to take, carry Angela to bed to get her to rest and take it easy -- and also wanting to take, carry Angela to bed to explore, to ravish her expanded, plush form relentlessly. What the hell happened in that lab ..?

Angela was ... well. She was kind of a different person now, wasn't she? Sure, she was still Angela Ziegler, she still loved her wife, she still wanted to do good in the world, but the death of so many of her close friends -- and the belief that it was all her fault, that if she was just a little more skilled, she could have saved them -- definitely changed her. And now she'd latched onto this project, this desire to become pregnant by the remaining heroes and give birth to the next generation ... she couldn't back away from it now. No matter what. Hana's assistance had proven that her idea was a successful one, that she absolutely could make it work, and she wasn't about to stop after just one. 

Of course, Angela absolutely still loved her wife Fareeha desperately -- she wanted so _badly_ for the woman to be involved in this as well, to knock her up just the way Hana had, to contribute -- but Angela was just so dedicated to this project now that she wasn't about to let anyone dissuade her or stand in her way.

Not even Fareeha.

Angela clung so tightly to her wife, her beloved, adoring the feeling of the woman's tall, toned figure against her own, that ample, muscled rear filling her hands, and of course Fareeha's stroking touch over the swell of her obviously-pregnant belly ... oh, she missed Fareeha so fucking _badly_ during the last few months. "It's a project that I think you'll _love_ helping me with, liebling," the woman cooed. "I just need you to knock me up, Fareeha. Just like Hana did the other day." Ooh, what a good memory. Angela grinned, remembering just how eagerly Hana had participated, growing that wonderful fat dick and fucking her Mommy so good, so _hard_ , in front of all of her followers ... mmh, just thinking about it got her pussy even wetter than it already was!

God, she missed Angela. Still, the Egyptian woman couldn't quite shake the idea that something is wrong, even as she was so distracted by Angela's beauty, the way the other woman so insistently pressed, rubbed up against her. It made it so hard to concentrate! Knock her up? What? But ... how? And wasn't she already pregnant? ... Hana? The other day? But she looked practically ready to pop! "What? Hana? But ... how did she -- and you're already so _big_ , Angela!" Not that that was a bad thing at all in Fareeha's eyes. 

"I'm going to birth the next generation of heroes, Fareeha. I'm going to be the mother to everyone that will take over the task of protecting the Earth." It was when she talked about the project that she seemed most ... different. Unhinged, in a small way, her obsession focused so completely on the idea of being that mother, of fixing everything. "Please ... won't you help me, dear? Won't you put another baby in me?" Angela begged, giving the Egyptian woman's toned, taut rear another squeeze, before withdrawing a little to show off her gravid middle, her hands stroking over the dome of her belly. 

"Fuck me, Fareeha. Knock me up, just like you always imagined. Just imagine how _big_ I'm going to get ... how thick and swollen I'll end up, how amazingly _pregnant_ I'll be thanks to you ..." She and her wife had always teased one another about that -- fantasizing about Angela being swollen with child, her curves fattened, tits leaking milk, and Angela was all too happy to lean into those fantasies as thoroughly as she can. "Just say yes, dearest. Fuck me so nice and _hard_ , the way Hana did ... mmh, she even called me _Mommy_ , it was _so_ wonderful ...!" 

The Egyptian woman took a deep breath, finally turning her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut. How many times had they teased, joked about that fantasy together? When they teased, it was always Angela being the one knocked up, curves fattened, body swollen out so obscenely and heavenly with child. Even before her recent pregnancy, the blonde woman had always exuded such a motherly vibe, such a matronly feeling, seeing it actually come to life -- nngh. And yet, Fareeha's mind could only imagine, with Angela's prodding, her beautiful wife swelling out bigger, further, in every which direction. Her fists clenched at her side, particularly when Angela mentioned Hana once more - they'd teased about her, too. Oh, they'd discussed all the other Overwatch girls, at least once, teasing about bringing, say, Hana or Mei or Lena to their bed.

"No."

It was a testament to the woman's strength that she resisted, despite so many nerves in her body practically screaming, urging her to jump to it, to fuck her beautiful, curvy wife senseless. But it was all so wrong. Something clearly wasn't right with her beloved, with the way she talked. "Angela, no. You know I love you. You -- you know I adore you. And in a little time ... yes. But you've been alone for so long. You must be exhausted." Nevermind the fact that Angela seemed to be practically glowing with that pregnancy, that her love looked plenty alert and awake. "Please. I will help you, absolutely. Nnh. You -- you should rest, though. And we should -- we should talk about your time in the lab. What happened, Angela? I -- I need to ..." To breed her wife. No. No! "To know what happened to you. You can tell me everything. I-including the bit involving Hana, too.” She was definitely trying not to imagine the idea of Hana bouncing the older woman on a fat cock, certainly not. Nope.

Angela was utterly _stunned_ when her wife said no. When Fareeha turned her down, when she said she didn't want to pound Angela silly and knock her up further -- well, it was obvious that Fareeha _did_ want that, but apparently her worry for her wife's state of mind outweighed her raw desires. Not that Angela missed those raw desires -- she had spent enough time with the woman that she could read Fareeha's face, her movements, the way she rubbed her thighs together, the way her gaze lingered both on Angela's fattened tits and her pregnant middle ... yeah, Fareeha wanted her, she was just ... too worried about her to give in right away.

That was okay. Angela could work with that.

"I understand, dearest. Don't worry, I'm happy to tell you anything and _everything_ ," she replied. "After all, it's your support that I need more than anyone else's. I can't do this without you, Fareeha." Angela reached to take one of Fareeha's hands and guided her lovely wife into their shared bedroom, drawing her onto the bed. Being off her feet was, admittedly, pretty nice -- the weight of her pregnant belly was a little more than she anticipated, and she made some mental notes about dealing with that. After all, with everything else she had done, beefing up her strength and stamina a little was a trivial matter.

While much of their life was fairly simple, with relatively few frills, their bedroom was the main exception: plush and pillowy, it was a place of lavish, feminine excess, with a big comfy bed and with outfits galore in various cabinets and closets. It was the one place they can retire together to, everything else forgotten in one another -- and their one true place of solitude. Fareeha, as ever, doted on her beloved, particularly with her in such a pregnant, swollen form at the moment, helping her wife into bed, fluffing and providing some pillows to help prop Angela up.

Angela leaned back against the pillows, sighing softly in comfort, her thick thighs spread beneath the impressive swell of her belly: it really did look like she was nearing the point of giving birth, so big and round was she ... and she didn't hesitate to start talking, to tell Fareeha _everything_ that happened. Her failure, her guilt, her decision, her experiments, her enhancements ... and, of course, her very first field test a week ago with Hana, not leaving out one hint of detail about how good it had felt, how the lovely Korean girl had fucked her senseless, how amazing and _right_ it felt to get a heavy load of seed pumped deep into her fertile womb. 

It was all Fareeha could do to listen to every word, finding herself hit with a mix of feelings -- it was certainly not the first time she heard her lover speak such filth, but so openly like this? And with Hana? There was almost a sort of shame to it, and yet, she found herself growing more aroused by the moment.

"Everything is ... faster, sort of. Faster and better and _more_. Once further impregnated, I'll grow quickly, and only stay pregnant for a matter of months. And ... I'll be able to get knocked up by all of the rest of us." Us? The remnants of Overwatch ... and a few others. Which all happened to be women, of course, but none of that mattered at all, given the formula she perfected thanks to Hana's assistance and data. 

"The rest of us ...? Angela, how -- how far are you going to _go_ with this?" It wasn't necessarily said as a rebuke, and, knowing Fareeha so well, Angela could see the gears turning in her wife's head, imagining her knocked up not only with one child, not two, not three, but ... just how many? How huge, how fucking gravid would Angela get? It was an exciting thought, and Fareeha bit, nibbled on her bottom lip, even as she squirmed -- just one more cute little tell of her arousal.

"I will go as far as I need to go. There are still many heroes left, and if I can ensure their genetics pass on properly ... I owe it to them to make it happen. All of them." All of the ones who died, the comrades she lost, the friends that died on her operating table: she owed it to all of them to make sure their deaths were not in vain.

All while Angela spoke, she undressed little by little, eventually stripping that dress off of her to reveal her ample feminine form -- her belly, her swollen tits, her widened thighs, and of course the cushion of an ass she sported beneath her. She was _also_ more than a little handsy with her beloved, touching and stroking here and there at the spots she learned were the most sensitive -- especially that thick, ample ass of Fareeha's.

"And you can help me. I want you to be the next, Fareeha -- I want to carry your child more than _anything_. All you need to do ..." She trailed off, reaching into her vast cleavage and withdrawing a vial of that same purple liquid she had presented to Hana not too long ago. It was, of course, a newer, more potent batch -- if anyone deserved to have a perfect cock, it was her dearest Fareeha. "Just drink. You don't even need to fuck me right this moment if you do not want ... but drink for me. I promise you will enjoy it -- I promise it will feel so, so good."

"I ... of course, my love." It wasn't _just_ arousal at her lover's expanded form and her imagination running wild, either -- there was something simply so primal, so calling to Fareeha. At breeding her wife's amazing body, at finally being able to make her pregnant, like they talked and teased about so many times over the years. Gently, she took the vial of liquid from Angela, staring down at it curiously ... before tossing her head back and downing it in one go, barely wincing at the taste. Smiling at Angela, she nodded, reaching to try and urge Angela to lean back and settle more into bed. "Absolutely. You _know_ I will do it for you, but --"

Just like with Hana, it didn't take long for the warmth to build within her. The vial, emptied to the last drop, tumbled from her hand, rolling off the bed and onto the floor. "Angela -- what -- what did you just ...?"

Angela was unable to stifle her giggle of raw delight and anticipation, leaning forward a little bit as though studying Fareeha just like one of her lab specimens. "Just relax, beloved. Let it happen." 

The dose she just gave Fareeha was the result of all of the data she gained from Hana -- she used that data to specialize the formula even further, to amplify certain effects, to get the results that she truly wanted. As a result, that warmth building up within her wife continued to grow and grow, flooding her with a sexual warmth to the point of overwhelming discomfort for the space of a few moments ... but then Fareeha started to _grow_. 

"Angela, wha -- nngh!" Groaning, Fareeha held her head, as everything felt so warm. Every inch of her body was burning, and it wasn't long until she broke out in a sweat, as her body began to ... adjust. Once small handfuls of her bust begin to swell and grow out, her oversized shirt quickly beginning to be filled out by a now ample, fattening set of tits. So, too, did the ass she had always been so embarrassed about, the ample behind growing all the more so even with her poor panties, even as the rest of her changed, too. Even as parts of her grew more feminine, here already fit, trim form grew a bit more pronounced as well, muscularature more defined, and Fareeha felt a newfound _strength_ coursing through her muscles as well. And already taller than Angela, she propped up a few inches taller yet ...

And then there was her dick.

Because of course she got one; it was vital for Angela's purposes, and while everything else changed, so was her shaft building and growing outward more and more, inch after thick inch of caramel-colored cockflesh between her wife's thighs. Angela licked her lips in anticipation, her cunt already drooling with the promise of getting to be plowed by the monster that Fareeha ended up with -- that cock was even a few inches greater than Hana's now-infamous shaft. But that was what her wife deserved, right? Angela's wife deserved to be the biggest, the _best_ ... all the better for plowing the doctor senseless.

It rippled and emerged between those thighs, fat and swollen, complete with a set of hefty balls that only swelled and grew heavier by the moment as well. Once all that cockmeat emerged, it was definitely bigger than Hana's fourteen inches, clocking in close to sixteen, seventeen inches of fat, girthy shaft, already drooling despite having been created into life only moments ago. Even her balls looked more bloated, fuller than Hana's had been, practically seeming to churn with virile spunk to knock Angela up. Again. It all burned and felt so, so hot, but holy fuck did it feel so good, her body readjusting and working itself to suit Angela's purposes.

"How do you feel, Fareeha?" Angela questioned once it was all over, once her wife had grown -- bigger, stronger, bustier, and even her toned ass gained a bit of size without losing a hint of its firmness. "I do hope that you're still willing to help me out with my project ..." Angela cooed, her hands trailing down to that wonderfully massive dick, grinning at the way her hands struggled to meet around its girth. Oh, she loved her wife before, but _now_ ...

The proper, dutiful, always in control Fareeha whimpered as her wife wraps her paler fingers around that massive cock, tugging and teasing at it, making the poor Egyptian woman buck her hips needily forward into her wife's grasp. Before, she'd been on the edge, but had refused her wife out of concern for Angela. More concerned about her mental state, about her physical well being instead of going along with Angela's projects. Now? Even though the liquid didn't do anything to her mind, per se, it had become so much harder to think or concentrate with that fat prick throbbing between her thighs. The fat prick that practically begged to be put to use, to stuff and knock up her beloved little, beautiful, so absurdly femininely curved wife.

Hana's experience gave the good doctor a lot of data to work with, to help fine-tune the formula, but it was honestly still in its early stages, and Angela didn't quite know exactly how much she was going to get out of the dose she gave to her wife ... but, honestly, it kind of outdid what she imagined. "Fuck, Fareeha, that _cock_ ..." she cooed in delight, that monster definitely larger than Hana's was, and it just fueled her desire all the more to be impaled on that wonderful beast of a dick.

"Angela ... I ... I --" Letting her head droop to stare at her own body for a moment, her head straightened up to stare at Angela, a growl escaping her throat. Almost at once, Fareeha was atop of Angela, her lips lustfully claiming her wife's mouth. Oh, she had always been the dominant one in bed, but this was something different, something so intense, stirred up within her -- hands roughly squeezing, roaming all over Angela, _digging_ fingers into curvy soft flesh, hefting and tugging on those fattened tits, reaching around to paw and smack at the side of those thick asscheeks. All as that swollen cock haphazardly, roughly dragged, thrusted along that swollen belly, up into the underside of those jutting tits, leaking precum everywhere. No, Fareeha couldn't remember the last time she's ever been even remotely close to this turned on.

"God, _look_ at you, Angela!" she finally murmured out, still messily making out with Angela, lips and tongue never seeming to pause. "I know we'd always talked about getting you pregnant, but ... this? I would have done this _years_ ago, particularly if I knew you'd wind up looking like this. I need ... I need to feel those tits, those lips. First. God, there's so many things I want to do with you!" 

Angela's lusts were just as overwhelming, gleefully pressing her swollen, gravid form against her wife's newly massive, powerful figure, her huge tits and plump rear oh-so-sensitive and perfect for Fareeha's loving abuse, each touch eliciting moans into their shared kiss. "Look at me," she agreed. "Look at your perfect, fertile wife. Just think of how much you want to knock me up, how much you want to see me even _bigger_ ..."

Any heistation, any overwhelming concern for Angela's state seemed to be gone, or at least heavily shoved to the side for the moment. Fareeha, so dutiful, so strong, so loyal found her iron will shattered and reformed -- but directed in an entirely different direction. Atop of her wife, Fareeha's strong hands roamed all across that pale, perfectly curved, excessively feminine flesh, squeezing, pawing, kneading, all as tongues dance and lips pressed together, locked in such a hot, fiery kiss. There was no ignoring the thick, throbbing pillar of cockflesh that twitched, throbbed between their bodies, leaking and oozing across Angela's tits and swollen, gravid belly.

Groaning, re-adjusting herself, Fareeha settled in an awkward kneeling position, that fat dick pushed up along that gravid belly, through those massive tits, up toward Angela's face. Her hands took a lovely grasp of that thick, long, blonde hair, eagerly tugging her forward.

Her cock yearned, fucking _ached_ to put another baby in her beautiful wife. If anything, it was her strong will that kept her from jumping straight to the endgame. So suddenly blessed by the love of her life with such potent ability, she wanted to experience everything she could with Angela involving that cock. And so, that fat cock, bloated balls and all, wound up crammed across that gravid tummy, through those enormous tits, and straight into Angela's mouth, filling up those plump pretty lips. It took a fucking lot for the Egyptian woman to not blow her load immediately once the thick tip of her cock vanished between Angela's eager lips! She felt her balls, so fat and bloated and heavy with thick, virile sperm -- perfect for giving Angela exactly what she desired -- grow tense, ready to empty. Groaning, panting, the sound of flesh on flesh rang out repeatedly as Fareeha facefucked her beloved.

"And you want me to knock you up _too?_ Fuck, Angela. Think of how big you'll look after that. And when everyone _else_ knocks you up too -- nnngh! Take it, Angela. You look so beautiful with your lips around my fat dick!" Fareeha groaned, pumping her widened hips forward, already making such a sticky mess of everything. So, too, had she always been one to filthy talk in the bedroom, but this was an entirely new level as well. "Not that I'm letting you out of my sight for a few days, until we do _everything_ we can with this ..."

There was no resistance whatsoever when Fareeha decided that she wanted to fuck Angela's mouth first, and the blonde gleefully wrapped her thick, plush lips around that fat monster, a small orgasm coursing through the doctor just at the _taste_ of her -- her changes had, of course, included a generous boost to Fareeha's pheromone system, adding a wonderful taste and scent to that thick cock and cum-heavy balls. Her lips utterly stretched to the limit around her wife's girth, Angela's eyes nearly rolled back in her head from pleasure, from being face-fucked by her own wife, though she didn't rest idle, either. Her hands slipped up to squeeze around her newly-heavy tits, squishing them around the length of Fareeha's shaft that didn't fit so easily into her mouth and throat, giving her wife a wonderful titfuck along with her eager blowjob. 

Every drop of precum rolled right down her throat, only increasing Angela's lust that much further, her poor pregnant pussy dripping between her thighs, eager to be fucked and bred ... but her wife would do that when she damned well pleased, and the good doctor was all too happy to let Fareeha take her time. Any second spent with this wonderful cock inside of her was time well spent, after all.

Fareeha's comments did't go unheard, either -- her mouth was too busy to respond, but everything Fareeha said drew moans from Angela, vibrating around the shaft her face eagerly bobbed along -- after all, she had already given a lot of thought to what she was going to look like in awhile, after she visited some of the others and gotten them to add to her pregnant status ... she was only going to get bigger and bigger, and she knew her wife was only going to want her more and more as her gravid status increased.

By the end ... mmh. Oh, she couldn't wait. 

"And you're not going to stop with me, are you?" Those churning balls smacked, slapped against that belly, mingling with the wet, sloppy sounds coming from Angela's face. Her hands gripped Angela's perfectly long, blonde hair, tugging and yanking with shameless abandon in comparison to her previous concern. "Who gets to knock you up after me? Mei? Lena? They'll be so hard to find, now. Scattered. But you know what?" Fareeha groaned, fingers grasping in a bit harsher, pulling Angela as far down as she can go, forcing the pregnant woman's face into her own tits. "I'll help you find them. All of them. All to see my beautiful pregnant wife become even bigger!"

Fareeha's teasing spurred a moan from the eagerly sucking doctor as she imagined both of the women mentioned -- sporting massive cocks, of course -- pounding her cunt in turn, flooding her full of even more seed, making her belly swell with new life ... fuck, the more she got into fantasies like those, the harder it was to remember her original reason for doing this. The more she fantasized about getting pregnant, the deeper that fascination sunk its claws into her -- but it was all right. It was all for the future, all for the good of mankind; she was going to save Overwatch, she was going to save everything, and it all began here!

Well ... in a minute, anyway.

With _that_ thought, Fareeha did topple over the edge, still holding her wife down, beginning to pump thick, seemingly endless ropes of spunk down her throat, cutting off her air for an almost uncomfortable period of time, while Angela eagerly, willingly swallowed again and again, as though all of that seed would fill the baby in her womb and the brood to come. Finally, thankfully, Fareeha let up and pulled back. The fat, swollen head of her cock still twitched and painted the near angelic beauty with that virile cum, and it just kept going, practically drenching her wife white. Unsurprisingly, though -- Angela did design and specify the dose, after all! -- Fareeha, even as her prick drooled and dripped, still remained hard as ever, bobbing in front of Angela's face, lewdly letting it drag along that belly once more.

"Get in position, my love. Gonna -- gonna give you what you want ... !"

"Fuck, Fareeha ... I can't believe we waited this long to do this," Angela purred, even as she struggled to sit up in bed and draw herself into the position her wife desired. Soon enough, she manipulated her pregnant bulk enough to roll over, drawing her knees beneath her to raise her thick rear into the air, her belly big and swollen beneath her. Her cunt -- dripping wet, eager, hungry for spunk -- easily accessible for her dominant, demanding wife, and Angela couldn't resist the urge to wiggle that thick rear a little in invitation and welcome.

"You teased me for so long about it, beautiful. How many nights did you spend saying you would carry my child? But had I known you meant it like this ... we would have done this years ago." Would they have? Probably not -- Fareeha, so dutybound, hadn't ever considered it seriously, in part for two women like themselves having a child ... always out on missions, and in constant danger? Foolish. Irresponsible. And yet, as Angela rolled over, hands and knees, swollen belly and tits beneath her, fat and juicy rear wiggling around ... there was nothing on this earth she wanted more than to fill her beloved with life. 

More life. 

"Go ahead, beloved. Stuff that wonderful cock into your wife's needy pussy. I need you to fuck me, I need your cum inside of me ... I need you to make another baby in me!" The true goal never, ever left Angela's mind -- she needed to be fucked, yes, but what she needed even more than that was to be _impregnated_. Fareeha's genetic material being passed on was just as important as all the other women -- moreso, in fact; she had dreamed of carrying her wife's baby for years now, and it was finally about to happen. 

"Just imagine how much bigger I'm going to get, Fareeha. Imagine how much more _pregnant_ I'm going to get after you, after Lena, after Mei ... after _all_ of them, my belly getting larger, fuller ... my breasts swelling with milk ... don't you want to make your wife as pregnant as you possibly can?" Not that Fareeha needed the encouragement, but, well ... it was really, really fucking hot to tease her about it anyway.

Deep, deep -- _deep_ \-- down, there was something in Fareeha that whispered, that murmured at how wrong this all simply was. Her beloved, beautiful Angela was so obviously not well, her mind clearly broken in the aftermath of those terrible losses. And yet, that voice was so distant, so tiny, it didn't even scratch the surface of her consciousness, her concern and separation from her wife morphed -- thanks in such heavy part to Angela -- to a burning, desperate lust demanding to be sated. The swollen, throbbing girth between her legs _demanded_ to be used, and what better purpose to fill her amazingly luscious wife, over and over and over and ...

Breathing in deeply, sweaty and panting, Fareeha slowly approached her gravid wife, approaching from behind and beginning to line up that swollen, fat cockhead with her wife's drooling, greedy pussy, not quite taking her wife yet, letting the anticipation build a moment longer. "Don't worry, my love. I'll give you all you need and more for another baby." Yes, the goal was impregnation, to be stuffed full of the genetic material of Overwatch's remaining heroes, but Fareeha was a little different, a little more special than the others. Dreams, fantasies, desires all mingling together in one moment, as the hung woman began to push forward, sinking into her wife's needy, needy hot pussy.

Angela wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything; she wanted to be fucked, she wanted to be _bred_ , she wanted her wife to plant another baby in her womb. The second -- and there was a part of her that felt a little bad that she didn't let Fareeha be first, especially over someone like Hana -- but she wanted to ensure it would work, wanted to make sure nothing would happen, wanted to make sure Fareeha got the body and anatomy and staying power and raw lust that the formula gave her. It worked out, just ... with the cost of her wife, ultimately, coming second to Angela's eternal love of science and research.

Still, the second of many wasn't bad, and Fareeha's child was still the most important to the good doctor. There were just a _lot_ of heroes whose genetics needed to be passed on ... and luckily Fareeha was kind enough, was enough of a good wife to want to help her! Angela had been planning on tracking down all of these women on her own, and then seducing or convincing them to contribute to her project, but ... with her wife's help, that would all go so much easier ... especially once she got down to the last few. Angela had already planned out the logistics, already started treatments that would allow her body to cope with the enormous pregnancy to come, but having her wife around would be useful both physically and emotionally.

Not that Angela was thinking about any of that in the moment.

Well ... she was thinking about how much she wanted her wife to breed her, and finally -- years of hoping, of dreaming, and months of work finally came to fruition as Fareeha slid that massive, thick brown cock into her aching pussy. She was tight -- sinfully tight, perfectly tight -- to the point that it felt to Fareeha like Angela's cunt was made to take Fareeha's cock ... which wasn't far from the truth. Treatments ensured that they matched flawlessly, that Fareeha's cock fit snugly into Angela's tight, gripping, sopping pussy, her juices squirting out of her onto her wife's body behind her as the woman slid home. Soon, every last inch was buried deeply within the good doctor's cunt, bringing her to a heavy climax, fingers digging into the sheets on the bed and her hips bucking back against her love, crying out in lust, in pleasure, in need, in desperation.

"Bigger. Bigger. Grow for me, for them, beloved. I swear it to you, I will help you find each and every last one of them if you need it. To help you find them, to help them make you grow fuller. Fuck, you're so _tight_ Angela!" Fareeha gasped, tossing her head back in a shameless moan. Yes, that sense of duty, the gleaming responsibility that Fareeha always prided herself in so, so much were all tossed to the side, lost completely in lust and love for her wife, beginning to fuck her pregnant wife into the bed, into the countless cushy pillows, fat balls swinging forward with every thrust, both women consumed entirely by the need to breed. 

Thankfully, Fareeha didn't make her wait long. Angela was soon on the receiving end of a harsh fucking, pounding her fertile cunt, those heavy, cum-filled balls slapping against the underside of her gravid belly. Angela's womb cried out to be filled, her body ached to be impregnated even further -- a severe, overwhelming urge to breed was part of the treatment she gave herself, after all.

"Yes, love! I'll grow, I'll grow larger and larger for you -- I want you to _make_ me grow, I want you to help me get even more pregnant! Please don't make me wait, dearest, fuck me hard, stuff me full, pound me with that huge, amazing cock! You feel so fucking good, so _big_ inside of me!" She cried out, she squealed with each especially deep thrust, feeling the tip of Fareeha's cock kissing the entrance to her womb -- she _ached_ for seed, ached to be impregnated even more than she already was. "Cum in me ... empty those fat balls into your wife! Make me pregnant, Fareeha!"

If Fareeha slowed down, if she spent even a proper moment thinking about the whole situation -- she would, truth be told, find herself a little sad that she came second. She would have been delighted to have been Angela's first. Even if it made sense, that Hana was more the proof of concept. Angela had a good idea of how it would work, but bioengineering was tricky work, and after having a successful baseline to work with from Hana, being able to make modifications to make her lovely wife bigger, better ... it worked out, more or less. But then, Fareeha wasn't exactly thinking clearly, either, is she? She hasn't quite been thinking clearly since taking that little drink!

And speaking of bioengineering, it really was a feat what Angela has managed to pull off. Not only for making modifications to others -- Hana, and now Fareeha -- but to her own body. In comparison, preparing the mixtures for the other girls was damn near child's play for the brilliant Angela Ziegler. The changes to her own body, though, had consumed so much of her time in the laboratory. Modifying her womb, tinkering with her very fertility, setting herself up very, very specifically for this project. This important, important project, critical to the safety and future of mankind. Granting herself to the ability to take, to store, to use the genetic material of multiple heroes at the same time. And even then, there would be so much work to do as her body began to deal with the stress of being so impossibly, mind-bogglingly pregnant ...

But all of that seemed far away at the moment. Fareeha understood the plan, understood what Angela wants to do, but it all went out the window while she mercilessly plowed her wife's fertile, eager, desperate cunt. That fat cock hadn't stopped throbbing for a moment since she got it, so insistent and demanding to be put to use, and how better to use it than this? Fat, heavy balls swung back and forth with each and every thrust, and every thrust was hard, needy, rocking their bodies together, the once slender doctor practically bent over her huge, gravid tummy. Two absolutely insatiable needs to breed slamming, meeting together, as the two lovers cried out in their lustful, needy mating. Every harsh, possessive slam forward -- her wife's supposed fragility completely forgotten -- making the plush bed beneath them creak in harsh complaint.

"You'll be -- huge. So, so big, dearest. Gonna -- gonna make you bigger. Then help you find everyone else. God, Angela! Why did we take so long to do this? I should have knocked you up ages ago!" Fareeha gasped, panted out between her moans, even as she hammered home, again and again, drilling deep into her beloved wife, pale and duskier flesh pounding, cramming together over and over. That fat cocktip slammed into the tight entrace of Angela's womb, finding entrance as those massive balls begin to clench and her cock twitches, before beginning to fill her wife, pumping her full of thick, creamy splatter after splatter of cum, and thanks to all of Angela's efforts, all of her work, there was little doubt in either of them that Angela would end up all the more knocked up and pregnant. 

Especially with how _much_ Fareeha filled Angela with! Bent over Angela, clutching tightly to her wife's body, squealing, gasping at her neck -- she filled and filled her wife, pumping full and bloating out her womb as her balls continued to empty. Hana was a good start, but Angela wanted to make _damn_ certain her wife could fill her up best of all!

Nothing satisfied Angela more than that moment -- that singular instant when Fareeha utterly _erupted_ deep within her, flooding her already-pregnant womb effortlessly, the Egyptian woman's fat balls churning as they pumped more and more virile, potent seed into her. Bioengineering ensured that it would take nothing more than this to add a second life to her womb, but if Fareeha intended to keep her word and go with Angela to track down the other women, they would undoubtedly have plenty more occasions for Angela to appreciate and enjoy her wife's impressive erection, but only this time -- only the first time -- would result in an increasing pregnancy in the good doctor. Carrying one from each of the remaining heroes was more than enough, anyway.

Wasn't it?

She was already doing them all at once to save time; carrying each of their children to term one after the other was safer, but ultimately more risky in that their lives were dangerous ones, and as recent events had shown, any and all of them could be cut down in their prime before they knew it. No way was Angela going to risk that potentiality -- better to go through this project as quickly as she could, no matter what the strain on her body was. Carrying ten -- ten! -- children at once was all but impossible for the average woman, but Angela was far, far from the average woman.

She wasn't prepared to admit to herself that there were other ways of going about this project; after Hana knocked her up, any other potentiality fled her mind entirely, and she simply _knew_ she wanted to become as pregnant as possible.

The blonde kept herself pressed firmly back against Fareeha, eager to take every drop of cum into her, her already-pregnant belly bloating a bit more just from the sheer amount of virile spunk her wife pumped into her, all while Angela enjoyed climax after climax; part of the changes to herself included an enormous amount of pleasure at the moment of conception, because ... why not? Why not let her enjoy herself, even if this project was ultimately borne from her self-flagellation and desire to right her perceived wrongs?

Either way, it was some time before the wives came down from their immense high, Angela carefully withdrawing from Fareeha's cock -- though very little cum spilled out, plugged up properly in her womb, even as her cunt utterly gaped from being stretched so wide -- and collapsing on her side onto the bed. "Oh, dearest," Angela cooed, clearly a little worn out, both hands stroking over her newly-swollen belly. "In just a ... just a few days, we'll see the results of your work. Just imagine it, Fareeha -- I'm carrying our daughter, now." And Fareeha intended to help her carry even more. One from each of the rest of them, including the ones who might not be quite so willing to join in on Angela's project ... but she'd get to them in time, and with her wife's help, it was looking more and more doable by the day.

That was in the near future, however; her body needed a few days to utilize the seed, to adjust to being even more pregnant, and Angela was more than content to spend that time in her love's arms (and probably bouncing in her lap quite often, too). 

Still, it was later that night that Angela looked to the near future, sending a message to an old friend: "Lena? Where are you staying, these days ...?"


End file.
